Realisation
by little-ruby
Summary: Season 6 Episode 15 Katherine's thoughts at the evening out with Robin


Sitting in a bar with Robin was more fun that Katherine had imagined. The other woman just had this amazing humor, she made her laugh. And when then a guy asked them to join him and his friend, she finally felt desirable again. Because when was the last time some random guy tried to flirt with her? So even though Robin had sent him on his way back alone, she asked if they could go over. Because she needed that kind of attention again to feel a little bit alive. Robin, the nice girl that she was, agreed, even making Katherine a compliment that made Katherine blush a little bit. She had never gotten a compliment that sincere from another woman.

Sitting with the two men, the redhead quickly learned that they had talked to them just because of Robin. They weren't interested in the older woman, who had wrinkles in her face and a boring dress on. No, they were interested in this beautiful, gorgeous, sexy blonde woman sitting next to her. And even though she really liked Robin, the way the men tried to flirt with her got on her nerves. They were ignoring her completely. And so, at some point, her jealousy came to the light as she announced that Robin was a stripper, well, ex-stripper. Somehow she had thought that the men wouldn't be interested in Robin anymore. But of course, she had forgotten they were men who only thought with their genitals. She apologized to Robin, because she knew she had done something wrong that could even hurt their beginning friendship, but Robin forgave her in an instant. In that moment Katherine asked herself if she was even worth the forgiveness, because even know she hated Robin a little bit for her good looks.

When Robin announced that they should go now, Katherine felt relieved. She didn't want to spend any more time with these two jerks, she just wanted to crawl in her bed and pity herself. And if the humiliation wasn't enough for one evening, one of the jerks really had the nerve to offend her even more by saying that she, Katherine, really wasn't his type. It's fine to not be someone else's type, but saying it in that tone? At this point, she didn't want to pity herself in her bed, no, she wanted to smack that guy over his head again and again, until she heard Robin complementing her again. Saying she was classy, smart, witty and breathtakingly beautiful. Katherine couldn't take that serious, in her mind Robin just wanted to make up for this really bad evening. She couldn't really mean that, could she? And what was that with keeping her to herself? Katherine's thoughts were interrupted when she felt soft lips on her own. She was so surprised, she couldn't even react to it. Well, she kinda reacted, because she didn't flinch back, no, she kinda kissed her back a bit. And when the kiss ended, she felt fuzzy and damn well desirable. Walking out of there with Robin's hand in her own, she looked back to the men and wanted to scream at them that SHE got this hot, sexy blonde ex-stripper and that they now would return to THEIR home. So she gave an extra sway to her hips and felt really good again.

At home, she thought the whole situation was funny. She didn't want to think about the feelings that Robin had started in her with her words and actions that evening. Sitting on the couch, Katherine tried to reason with herself that she just felt that way because she hadn't been kissed for a long time. And lets face it, they were both straight and it was just to get out of that evening with a bang. But then Robin told Katherine that she was gay. And Katherine knew that there could be a chance that Robin really liked kissing her, not just for the fun, but just because it was her. She HAD complimented her the whole evening and to be honest, if Robin was a man, Katherine would know for sure that it was flirting. And now she was confused. Because suddenly she knew that Robin had flirted with her and that she had flirted back, just a little, but she had. When she had assured Robin that her sexuality wouldn't be a problem between the two of them, Katherine had told a big fat lie. Cause lets face it, she was already falling for her and she had no clue how to handle that.


End file.
